Load control devices may be used to control the amount of power delivered from a power source, such as an alternating-current (AC) power source, to one or more electrical loads. An example of such a load control device is a wall-mounted dimmer switch. Load control devices may be integrated into home automation systems.
Home automation systems, which have become increasingly popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and/or control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their homes. For example, a homeowner may connect devices such as appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network.
The homeowner may control such devices using a central (e.g., automated) controller, a dedicated remote control device (e.g., a wall-mounted keypad), a user interface provided via a phone, tablet, computer, or other device that is directly connected to a home network or remotely connected via the Internet, and so on. These devices may communicate with each other and/or with a control device, for example to improve efficiency, convenience, and/or usability of the devices.
Dedicated remote control devices, such as wall-mounted keypads, may be manufactured to be aesthetically pleasing. For example, wall-mounted keypads may include faceplates and/or buttons made of metal, glass, or other materials to lend the keypads a luxury aesthetic when compared to traditional plastic keypads.
The buttons and/or faceplates of such keypads may be marked with indicia. The indicia may be representative of functions that the keypad is configured to execute or that the keypad is configured to cause to be executed. Such indicia are typically marked on outer surfaces of the keypad. For example, indicia may be painted onto the outer surfaces of buttons of the keypad. However, keypads having such indicia may exhibit limitations. For instance, indicia that is painted onto the outer surface of a button may not be visible to a user in low light. Moreover such indicia may at least partially wear off over time as the keypad is operated, thereby diminishing the aesthetic of the keypad.